To live again
by Dead-Hime
Summary: with grief setting in after the 4th shinobi war, in which Konoha was destroyed, Sakura finds herself reflecting on her past. when she falls unconscious she is sent back by her dead parents... A world in which the Uchiha massacre never happened and naruto's parents are still alive (Pairings undecided open for suggestions)
1. Prologue: To Grieve

Hi there It's Dead hime and this is my first story on here

I thought it would be cool to write a time travel fanfiction so here it is: To live again

* * *

**_To live again_**

**_To grieve_**

.

.

.

She watched as it all crumbled down around her. She had watched as her whole life fell apart in mere seconds. Everyone had fallen. Even Naruto, who seemed to be so very strong. She had tried to help with defending her home from the Akatsuke. But she was required in the healing tents along with the other medics. As soon as the injured was stable she went outside to see that Naruto was fighting with Sasuke.

It seemed as if they were preparing their final attacks. They both seemed to be using the last remaining chakra available. She tried to scream for them to stop but it was already too late they were inches apart. When they hit it seemed to create such a strong blast that demolished konoha.

When Sakura Haruno came round she was sitting in the middle what used to be, her beloved village after the most horrific shinobi war so far. But it was all gone now. Only rubble and dust. She looked around at the bodies of her fallen comrades. I should bury them…like the hero's I wasn't, she thought bitterly to herself.

She looked down at her body to notice that while she was unconscious her body had started to heal. I let out a small, weak, broken smile. She felt numb. Oh how she wished she was 4 years old again where her late parents would protect her from the cruel world. She thought back to her early childhood, back to when she was 4. She chuckled humourlessly. They were always fussing over her, giving her what she wanted, when she wanted it.

It was at that moment that she realised that she'd had a sheltered life… one free from the tragedies of life, well up until the chunin exams…but that couldn't be helped. But that was it, wasn't it? She couldn't turn back time. What's done is done. Besides the world was cruel and she chose this life, much to her parents chagrin. Her mother once told her, "for there to be creation, there must first be destruction" she always thought it was a lie.

All she could see was the destruction. Nothing else, no creature to be seen. But that may have been due to the fact that she hadn't moved since waking up. She looked to Naruto who seemed to have died last, without his dream coming true. He was so close though, only a few more days and he'd have been the Hokage. Rokudame. He had died with a smile on his face it would seem.

She watched blindly as nature slowly resumed its cause. Unaffected. She hadn't realised she was crying until she heard the soft droplets explode on the floor. She rubbed her eyes in a sad attempt to be like him. She knew she never could though. After all, his smile was so bright even the sun could not compete.

She lost count of the hours that went by now. I should bury them like the hero's they were, she whispered softly to the small comforting wind. She sounded so detached and empty to her own ears. Then again why should she? She started to hear the nasty little voice that had always been there. Why should you? They've left you alone…numb…broken…Useless… She gripped her head in an attempt to stop the voice. Oh how she loathed that voice, never leaving her alone.

Three days. That's how long she sat there looking at nothing and everything. Hearing nature's loud silence. She had to move, do something. She was still alive right? She could go to Suna and help out at their hospital right? No, she was too broken now. Besides she couldn't face Garra…not after she failed his first friend and brother figure.

She lay down slowly in between the lifeless corpses of Naruto and Sasuke, hoping that in death they could be what they never could in life. That comforting wind seemed to stroke her pink locks in an attempt to lure her to sleep, but the sandman seemed to be avoiding her. She supposed it was her punishment for not getting there in time to save them. She let out a strangled sound. Why was life treating her so vilely? She wept silent tears. Not normal tears…Oh no she'd run out of those a long~ time ago. These tears were of pure blood.

An hour of crying led to her finally succumbing to unconsciousness' warm embrace and even then she could never get rid of her grief… but if anybody had of seen her they'd have seen she laying in a pool of blood shaped like wings…

* * *

so tell me what you guys think about it

and If I've spelt something wrong tell me

thanks for reading Love Dead-hime!


	2. To Find Out

Hi there! Sorry for taking a bit too much time It's just I have college work to do and stuff so yeah!

Because I'm nice I wanted to have this posted BEFORE my birthday, so It's my last upload as a 16 year old T.T (I feel soo old now)

any way I only own the plot nothing else!

Enjoy!

* * *

**_To Live again_**

**_To find out_**

.

.

.

Sakura stood from her previous position on the floor and stretched, popping and clicking bones. A slight playful breeze caressed her skin in a way only known to nature. It brought a smile to her lips. How long had it been since she had felt the wind this playful? Sure when she was little and aloud out she would always feel it, but as soon as she started her training as a ninja, it just seemed to stop. She had always wondered why it had stopped. Perhaps it was the constant Bullying as a child. She'd never know and right now she didn't care. It was back and being it's old self again. She let a small giggle pass her lips.

It was then that she realised she had yet to open her eyes…but she really didn't want to, too frightened. She didn't want to re see the damage done. It would crush her all over again. No! I have to be strong and deal with it, she scolded herself. So slowly she opened her eyes expecting to see the rotting corpses of friends and comrades. She gasped at what she was met by instead.

Beautiful. That's all she could describe it as. There was a lake which was filled with crystal clear water, seemed glittered in the golden light from the setting sun. Cherry blossom trees were surrounding the lake in such a way it looked almost mystical. She slowly strolled around the lake in an attempt to take in the sight of such a wonder. Slowly she got the haunting sense of familiarity. Her pace quickened as she tried to figure out why it was so familiar. Through her rushed pace she had wandered away from the lake and down a path light by tiny little lanterns. She reached the end of the path and came face to face with a huge ancient cherry blossom tree.

Her head spun as she recalled why the place was familiar. She'd come here with her parents when she was younger. Sakura's eyes stung as she fought back the tears. This place was had to find, and was protected by her clan. This tree… It was known as Izanami. Taking a tentative step forward she raised her hand to touch it, only to be stopped by a voice she thought she would never hear again.

"Sakura-chan" Sakura swung round sharply, only to come face to face with her mother and father. She couldn't help the widening of her eyes. She swallowed as she looked at the forms of her parents.

There stood Haruno Akemi, Sakura's late mother, dressed in her clans traditional Kimono of White and red with a Silver Obi. Her crimson hair tied in to a bun on her head with a few strands of hair framing her face. Blue eyes looked at her daughter with love and compassion. And next to her stood Haruno Daiki, Sakura's late father, dressed in the male equivalent of the kimono of Black and red. His short white hair feathered towards his shoulders, His Green eyes pierced her with pride. She took a step forwards just as the tears stared to spill over. She let out a strangled sob as she took steps until she ran in to their arms. They soothed their daughters back as she cried her eyes out, muttering words along the lines of, "kami I missed you" "I thought I'd lost you" "I can't believe you're here" her parents pulled back to wipe her tears away.

"It's OK Sakura" Daiki said as he smiled showing perfect strait white teeth. "We're happy." She tried to smile too but she realised that her father never used to smile.

"No...It's not ok, you died and I couldn't stop it!" She backed away from her parents "You raised me to be strong, but I couldn't even do that! And now look at me! The war is over and I'm the only one left!" She screamed to her parents as her tears kept falling. The playful wind tried to sooth her frazzled emotions. "Even Naruto died…" she fell to her knees. Akemi and Daiki shared a look and knelt down to sooth their damaged child. A sudden presence made itself known to the family.

"Come now Kit, don't be like that. You know he went down the way he wanted to" Sakura looked up to see a man with wild waist length orange hair and red eyes wearing the traditional Japanese formal clothing in red. She frowned at him. Who was he? He seemed to read her mind and sighed. "I am the Kyuubi" as he said this Sakura gasped and tried to shuffle away, which didn't go unnoticed by the others surrounding her. The Kyuubi gave a chuckle, "Don't worry Kit; I'm not going to hurt you. Be sides we kind of need you alive" he scratched his head at the last bit. Sakura stopped backing away and looked to the Kyuubi with narrowed suspicious eyes. "What do you mean 'we'?" the Kyuubi rose a delicate red eyebrow at her parents "You haven't told her?"

Daiki glared at the Kyuubi "No we were just getting there when you showed up" Akemi placed her hand on her husband's shoulder to calm him down. "Now, now. We don't need to fight"

She turned her reluctant daughter round to face her "Sakura-chan, you know this place has been guarded by the Haruno clan for generations now don't you?" Sakura nodded her head to indicate that she remembered her trips here when she was younger and how she was told the basics of it. "Well this is where Demons come to rest, recuperate, shelter and just generally 'hang out'" Sakura looked at her mother in surprise. But her father seemed to have calmed down enough now so he took over explaining. "I'm also sure you know about kekkai genkai." She looked at her father and went in to student mode and raised her hand, causing her father to raise an eyebrow interested now, as the Kyuubi sat down on the soft grass.

"Of cause! It's an ability passed down through the generations with in specific clans. Kekkai genkai that use the eyes are known as dōjutsu, the most known being the sharingan, Byakugan and the Rinnegan" Daiki sighed and the Kyuubi took over explaining "well little Kit, you, Being a Haruno are able to use them…ALL of them. However up until now each Haruno has only been able to unlock 1 of them." Sakura was officially confused and didn't hesitate to show her confusion. "What do you mean the Haruno clan can use all of them?"

"It means that the Haruno clan can use all of the Kekkai genkai of this world and a few of the ones not in this world" A new voice said in a playful tone. Everyone turned to find a man with sandy blond hair and yellow eyes, wearing the same thing as the Kyuubi only in beige. "Shukaku, Nice of you to join us" The Kyuubi said with a grin, to which Shukuka raised an eyebrow. Sakura shifted in her place in discomfort.

"But that's impossible wouldn't using all of the kekkai genkai turn a person insane or something?" Shukuka and Kyuubi nodded their heads.

"That's why members of the Haruno clan can only unlock one of them." Kyuubi answered helpfully "You, on the other hand, are no ordinary Haruno." Shukuka added on "you can use all every Kekkai genkai without going insane." Sakura between the two demons then her parents as a question popped into her head.

"That's great and all but why tell me all this and why are we here?" Just then 2 more men came again wearing the same as the Kyuubi but in different colours. "Son Gokū, Saiken nice to see you." Kyuubi said while grinning. Not having been introducing to these particular demons, Sakura stood and smiled while introducing herself. It turned out that they didn't know each other, but that was understandable been as she never truly interacted with their hosts. Son Gokū had shoulder length hair red hair tied in to a loose ponytail and his eyes were an orange colour. Saiken had pale Blue hair slicked back in a way that feathered slightly and his eyes were a deep blue.

"You're here because we're going to try to prevent the war from happening." Kyuubi replied to her question with an air of seriousness. Daiki sighed as he saw his daughter brighten at that news.

"You mean you're sending me back in time!" Sakura asked her voice full of hope. Three more demons made their presence known by all at once speaking "yes" it was 3 more males. It was Isobu, Kokuō and Gyūki they were wearing the same as the others but in purple, white and Brown. Isobu had shoulder length hair which covered his right eye; his eyes were a reddish colour. Kokuō had pure white hair in a short pony tail at the back of his head, his eyes a light blue colour. Gyūki had short spiked hair and brown eyes. "I can't believe it I can change it all…" She trailed off as she looked to her parents and smiled "I get to save you and everyone else"

Before her parents could say anything two women strolled over. It was Chōmei and Matatabi. Both looked elegant in their traditional kimono. Chōmei's was grey with an orange obi. Her hair was a light shade of orange which faded in to a soft blond; her eyes were a golden colour. Matatabi's kimono was blue with a black obi. Her hair a dark blue and her eyes a pale almost white colour. While Sakura got acquainted to the newly arrived demons she didn't notice the worn look her parents gave.

"Sakura listen…" They had her attention and they weren't going to lose it, "You're going back in time but we won't be there." Sakura's face took on shock and tears started to build. She dared not speak a word until her parents had explained themselves. "We can't go back. You see, we knew that something was going to go wrong, we'd heard the rumours, and while we were on a mission and we were attacked…we performed a jutsu which allowed us to live so that when everything had taken its cause you could go back and change anything if necessary." Akemi could no longer go on and so Daiki comforted his wife while the 9 demons explained.

"You see when they did this they had to place a seal on you, as was required. It lasted until the war ended…" Kyuubi explained while looking up to the sky. "When you travel back, it will be just before they go on the mission and they will already know you are from the future. When they leave for their mission they will never come back. You will be alone. But you need to remember that there will be no seal so you will have to train your Kekkai genkai, which should by the way, take about a day or two." Sakura looked to her parents who were smiling softly at her.

"Perhaps we could have some time alone with Sakura-chan before she goes" Akemi said while gesturing to Sakura and Daiki. The family of three walked away and started to say their good byes.

* * *

So how was it? I want to know!

By the way if you guys know something I don't about anything mentioned please Message me! I would be great full!

so happy birthday to me for the 15th of March and all

see ya later

Dead-Hime


	3. To Send Back

**Hi It's Hime Here**

**And I'm sorry for the delay...I had college work to do... and my internet went down...so Yeah all good...**

**I don't own anything but the plot**

**enjoy!**

* * *

**_To Live Again_**

**_To Send Back_**

.

.

.

"Perhaps we could have some time alone with Sakura-chan before she goes" Akemi said while gesturing to Sakura and Daiki. The family of three walked away and started to say their good byes.

The small family of three all talked for 2 hours until Shukaku came over to announce that they were all ready to begin the proses. Akemi squeezed Sakura's hand in a silent support.

Sakura took a deep breath as she came closer to the humanised demons, which were standing at 9 points of a specialised seal on the floor written in what appeared to be blood. Matatabi stepped aside to let Sakura in to the centre. Akemi and Daiki looked in with proud looks on their faces.

She didn't know what to expect but seeing a sudden green light shoot caused her to let a squeal like sound slip her lips and cover her face. When she felt no pain she lowered her arms to see the green light hovering in front of her face and the demons giving said ball of light an annoyed look.

"Ai, what are you doing?" Shukaku asked with a slight tick in his left eye. The ball of light formed a feminine figure and turned to him.

"Little old me? Oh! I'm here to talk to Sakura about a wish." Sakura frowned at that. Why give me a wish now, there's nothing else I need or want. Ai seeming to hear her thoughts looked to her and seemed to shine brighter. "My dear, it's not a wish that you have recently thought of. It's something that you wished for someone else." This caused all present to frown in confusion and Ai to chuckle. "You truly are a saint Sakura. It's a wish you had for Naruto. Something about a family?" Sakura gave a soft sad smile. Yeah, at one point I'd wished that for him didn't I. Ai took her hands and glowed even brighter than before. "Me and my sisters, we take but never give, it's part of being a reaper, but we want to try something different, So we want to give you your wish! For your friend of cause." Sakura couldn't believe it, Naruto would get his family. She smiled and gave a warm smile to Ai.

"Thank you so much, Ai-Chan" She was so happy she could just cry. That's when it struck her. Naruto's parents would die Sealing the Kyuubi, a while before she was 4 years old "But they die before the time in which I'll be going back to." Ai seemed to consider this and turned to the Kyuubi.

"Are you willing to go in to your host freely?" Ai's light seemed to dull with seriousness, and the Kyuubi nodded his head causing Ai's light to flair back twice as strong "There! problem solved, I'll just keep them alive." Sakura nodded and smiled as Ai backed out of the circle to stand by her parents.

"Are you ready Kit?" Kyuubi asked with a wicked grin on his face. Causing Sakura to laugh warmly and grin back. "OK than. Let's get this show on the road" and with that the 9 Tailed Demons all started on the same jutsu at the same time, all chanting. The last few hand signs were done and Sakura spun round to smile and wave at them all. Before she started to feel the pull of the universe on her soul, she saw her body and kneeling next to it was Garra, who seemed to be weeping, so she sent a playful wind to him to which he looked up and managed to smile at the whispered words "I'm going back to change it all." She closed her eyes and fell back.

It was done. Now all she needed to do was ensure that the war never happened. She came up with things she thought had caused the Forth great shinobi war. Well I'll have the Forth Hokage so he should be one point. She still needed to make sure Sasuke never leaves, but how, he was so adamant about revenge but if I could stop Itachi from carrying out that order, than all should be good, but what about the elders? They were the source of the problem plus the Coup d'état. I'll just have to figure it out when I get there.

She finished her musing when she realised that too many things needed done and she couldn't always pre-plan for them. Life just didn't work that way. She'd figured that one out during the war. That bloody war. It was still there in her mind's eye. All of the death and destruction. No one should ever live through that. Then again this was her chance to make sure that nobody went through it.

She wondered what she was going to do about her friends. She could always look for them and get them all together, that way they'd be stronger. But what about the Sensei's? Kakashi would be an Anbu when she wakes up. And the other's? She didn't know but she needed to try.

And with that decided, she fell in to slumber, waiting to wake up.

* * *

**Me what you think**

**and I may have got an Idea in my head for the couple thing**

**so bye**


End file.
